1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for machine tools. More particularly, the invention concerns a device for use in connection with vertical milling machines to rotatably connect a selected milling cutter to the milling machines.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Vertical milling machines are of course old in the art and a number of different types of milling machines are readily commercially available. These commercially available milling machines may be generally classified into two main divisions, horizontal and vertical. In horizontal milling machines, the milling cutter is carried on a horizontal arbor (spindle), while in the vertical type milling machine, the arbor is vertically disposed.
Typically, vertical milling machines are built up from a massive casting, usually a rectangular box section forming an upright column which supports a vertical spindle that carries a rotating multi-toothed cutter. The upright column also supports an adjustable, power-driven, horizontal table which supports the work and controllably feeds it relative to the rotating spindle in a direction generally perpendicular to the axis of the spindle. Vertical milling machines are typically used for facing and boring and are sometimes provided with a rotary table for making cylindrical surfaces.
The rotating spindle of the vertical mill is typically carried by a quill which is controllably moveable in a vertical direction relative to the supporting column by a hand feed lever. Movement of the hand feed lever moves the quill and the cutting tool vertically relative to the work piece and to the work piece supporting table. The device of the present invention comprises a novel positive drive side milling cutting arbor for mounting a selected milling cutter on the milling machine.